heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Valiant Comics characters
There are approximately 1,500 characters in the Valiant universe. This is a not a complete list in any way. # *1-A A *Aesha *Alaric *Alloy *Amelia *Ms. Ando *Andromeda *Andy *Dutchess Angelique D’Terre *Anvil (Samuel Coleman) *Archer (Obadiah Archer) *Armstrong (Aram) *Aric Dacia (X-O Manowar) *Aristides *Armorines *Army *Ax B *Balaam *Bazooka *Benito Carboni *Doctor Bev *Big Mean Monkey Head *Bionisaurs (Dinosoid) *Blast *Bloodshot (Angelo Mortalli) *Blowhard *Blur aka Parker Matthews *Boaz *Boogieman *Buck McHenry (Geomancer of 1889) C *Calamity aka Jane Ngo *Camouflage *Carmen Ruiz aka Carmen Mirage (Crazy Legs) *Carrera *Chan *Charly Donovan *Chichak *Claiburne *Clay McHenry *Clemenceau *Coach Heinz *Constance Allen *Costantino *Crescendo D *Daddy *Danae Delsol *Daryl *Deidre Dacia *Destroyer aka Solar the Destroyer *Devon *Doctor Eclipse (Fred Bender) *Doctor Lawrence Heyward *Doctor Mirage (Hwen Fong Mirage) *Doctor Ralphonse Pinto *Doctor Silk *Diseased Squirrel *Dragonfly E *Earth Angel (Teresa) *Eddy Donovan *Eel *Elya *Elzy *Emil Sosa *Enrico *Emile N’Dour *Erica Pierce (Mothergod) *Eternal Warrior (Gilad Anni-Padda, Gilad Abrams) F *Fire Angel (Gianna) *Fitzhugh *Flamingo (Charlene Dupre) *Flashbulb *Flatline *Flo *Fluffy *Fort *Frost *Frank Arcko *Frendy G *Gafti *Gamin *General Cheng *Geomancers *Geoff McHenry (Geomancer of 1992) *Ghost *Graal *Grandmother *Gregor Latinev *Gryffen *Gumball *Gunslinger (Charles Palmer) of H.A.R.D. Corps H *H8 *Hammerhead (Chris Eastman) of H.A.R.D. Corps *Harbinger, The *Harbingers *Harry Donovan *Hazey *Headbutt *Doctor Heyward *Hook *Hotshot *Hotwire *Hydrich I *Ilysee *Immortal Enemy *Inga Dacia *Ivar, the Timewalker *Izak J *Jack Boniface (Shadowman) *Jillian Alcott *Jim *Reverend Joe Earl Archer *Joe Irons *Jolt (Victoria Martinelli) *Juan Javier Caldone K *Ken Clarkson *King Crab *Kris Hathaway *Krytos L *Lana *Lauren *Leeja Clane *Livewire (Amanda McKee) *Longhunter (Israel Crocket) *Lord of the Fleas *Lounge Lizard *Lucinda Mendez (Geomancer of 2062) *Lummox *Lump *Lydia *Doctor Lyons M *M’rrha (Maria) *Mad Cow *Mademoiselle Noir *Magnus, Robot Fighter *Magskrag *Mahmud *Makiko Minashi *Mallak *Maniac of H.A.R.D. Corps *Malev Emperor *Malevolents *Mallik *Map Giver *Marcia *Marty *Mary Donovan *Master Darque *Mama Nettie *Max St. James *Medoc the Red *Megan *Midnight Earl (Earl Simkus) *Mimsey *Mitch Donovan *Monique Lynn Levingston *Mosquito *Mother Nike *Mr. Twister N *Nettie *Ninjak O *Obadia *Outback P *Para-Man *Para-Man 2 *Paul Bouvier (Alloy) *Paul N’Dours *Perp of H.A.R.D. Corps *Peter Stanchek (Pete) aka Sting *Pol-Bekhara *Prather *Prick *Prince Albert *Psi-Lords *Puff Q *Quantum *Queen R *Rachel Hopson *Rai *Randy Cartier *Ravenrok *Reagan Howell *Rebound aka Zach Helvin *Rentaro Nakadai (41st Rai) *Rexo *Cardinal Richelieu *Rock (Joe Nicoletti) *Rockland Tate *Rocky *Rolf Dacia *Rollergirl *Rubberneck S *Samedi *Sandria Darque *Sarathan *Sarus *Scott *Screen *Shadowman *Shakespeare (Aaron Brillstein) of H.A.R.D. Corps *Shanhara (original X-O Manowar Armor) *Shatiqua *Siamese Fighting Fish *Silk *Silvio *Sinclaire (Para-Man 2) *Sisters of Doom *Skammrs *Skindome *Slagger *Sniper *Solar *Sonix (Gaylord Butch McFadden) *Sparrow *Spider Alien *Spikeman *Spuds *Spylocke (Ananse) *Sting *Stronghold (Edward T. Sedgwick) *Storm Angel (Maria) *Suki Seki *Superstar (Ricky Silver) *Swallow T *T-1 *Takao Konishi *Takashi Nakadai *Tashi Khatun (Geomancer) *Tekla *Thomas Morgan *Thumper *Timbuc (York Timbuc) *Tintorrera *Toby Pieman *Todd Bevins *Tohru Nakadai (42nd Rai) *Tonguelasher *Torque (John Torkelson) *Torque (Magnus's son) *Toyo Harada *Trench Mouth *Trinity Angels *Tsetse *Turok *Twin Bill *Tyger (Mira Choudhury) U *Una V *Vekter *Visitor *Victor Zeramiah Clane *Viva W *Weasel *Welt *Willow *Willy *Winged Cerebrum *Wipeout of H.A.R.D. Corps *Woody X *XL aka Christine Helvin *X-O Manowar *X-O Commando (Kazuyo Nakadai) *Xyrkol Y *Yuri Pierce (Geomancer of 2900) Z *Zephyr (Faith Herbert) References * Category:Lists